立正站好不准动
by jc4evan
Summary: 神使鬼差地没有及时把你放开，这是他犯的第一个错误。


「再看嘛，你他妈刚不是看很爽！怎样，你祖母的裙底好不好看啊？」

你挑眉，一脚用力地踩在小胖的肥肚腩上，恶狠狠地太妹本色原形毕露。

「谁…谁看你啊……你，你不不不要乱冤枉人哦！」小胖心虚地哆哆嗦嗦摇头否认，你恼羞成怒又用力往他厚厚的肉上狠踹一脚，踢得小胖嗷嗷大叫像只待宰的感恩节大火鸡。

「你个死变态，不承认是吧！」你咬牙切齿，「你奶奶我今天不把你踢成猪肉丸我他妈名字倒过来写！」

班上的同学虽然早已习惯你这副横行霸道的德行，毕竟你是学校出了名的麻辣小太妹，平日三字经不离嘴，上赶羚羊下超鸡掰，然后下课就和隔壁班几个差生混在一起，所以他们一般都不太敢惹你。

但今天明显是小胖色心起在先，正逢班上大扫除的时候不知死活趁你站在叠高的椅子上擦窗户，有意无意地在你附近晃晃悠悠眼睛乱瞟十分不安分，还被你抓个现成。

于是下场可想而知，虽然一饱眼福看到了漂亮班花的小猫咪内裤，但同时也顺带领略了一把太妹的下手之重。

「救…救命啊……」小胖颤巍巍地向班上同学求救，有色心没贼胆又怕又痛，「饶…饶了我吧不要打我了……」

同学们面面相觑，离你和小胖足足两三米距离，大家又更往反方向集体缩了缩，没有人愿意开这个口替小胖求情。

「说！是不是偷看我裙底了？」你怒气难消火山大爆发，「死肥猪，敢在你祖母我头上动土，你干脆死一死算了！」

看着明明修长细白的腿也不知道哪来的力气，踹得小胖胡言乱语一通呼天抢地哭不停。

小胖被踹得实在快不行了，又烙狠话，「再打…再打我就告诉教官！告诉我妈妈！呜呜呜……」

「教官？」

你不由发笑，然后不屑地哼一声，「我会怕教官？你怕是猪脑子被我踹傻了吧，我就没怕过……」

「马上给我住手。」

一道冷冰冰而浑厚的声线硬生插了进来。

夭寿，说什么来什么。

你一听脑袋下意识咣当一声，脚从小胖肚子上收回来，考虑了几秒才扁着嘴不甘心地从小胖旁边退开几步。

一转头，果不其然看到一身军绿色正装制服的教官林彦俊。

他眉头深皱双手背在身后异常严肃，一身军服在他身上贴合又凸显身材，发型干净利落，五官深邃气质刚烈，他的背挺得十分笔直，胸肌饱满地填充了衣服上所有皱褶。

他环顾一周视线先是落在哼哼唧唧像只虾米一样曲着身体涕泪横流的小胖，最后才落在你身上。

你被他盯得浑身不自在，头也不太敢抬起来，听见头顶上方传来一声几乎不可闻的叹息，「你们谁带他去校医室一趟。」你听见他顿了顿，「然后，你…」

「——跟我来办公室。」

你白眼一翻，自然知道他是在指自己。

——

「你自己说，开学第几次打架了。」

林彦俊坐在办公椅上，你站在他的对面，隔了一张办公桌的距离。

「林教官，我…」

「一点女生的样子都没有。」林彦俊冷淡地评价，十指相扣抵在鼻尖，「欠缺管教。」

一点就燃的小炮仗急着解释，「明明是他妈的死肥猪先偷看我裙底的！」

林彦俊眼神一厉，明明是教官气场却和黑道大佬没什么差别，你立马就怂了。

你修改了一下措辞，「明明是死肥猪先偷看我裙底的…」

林彦俊挑眉。

「……明明是李小伟先偷看我裙底的……」

你吞吞吐吐，乖巧回答，「四次。」想了想，又补充道，「打了四次架…」

林彦俊这才收回眼神，背靠办公椅，手指揉了揉太阳穴有点头痛，「你有自知之明就好。」

小太妹的称号林彦俊自然也听说过，学校不允许化妆，不允许修改裙子长度，不允许染头发烫头发，不允许考试作弊欺负同学，你倒是一条都没错过，全数视若无睹，校规到了你这里形同虚设。

作为教官，他的本职工作就是教导学生要懂得守规矩，遵照学校老师的话好好学习天天向上，科任老师更多是偏向学业上的教学，而学生们的出勤和行为规范多是由教官指导。

「就算是李小伟有错在先，也不代表你可以动手打人。」林彦俊指尖在桌面上敲打，「这么简单的道理，怎么还要我说。」

「教官…你不会又要叫我妈来吧？」

学生们的死穴都是叫家长，第三次打架林教官终于发火，当天就把你妈妈请来了学校进行深度交谈，回去当然没少挨骂。

然而好了伤疤忘了疼，这次是第四次打架，你生怕林彦俊又要劳师动众把老母亲请来，立马忘记自己之前狐假虎威说不怕教官的一番豪言壮语，可怜兮兮地撒娇，「教官我错了…我真的错了……我一定好好反思好好改过你消消气好不好…」

林彦俊依然面不改容毫无一丁点波澜，你搓着手眼巴巴地望着他，又有点不好意思地往下扯了扯自己私自改得极短的校裙。

他思索一会，敲打桌面的手指停下来了，低声问道，「真的会改？」

你迅速点头，一副三好学生的模样，一副恨不得手刀冲回教室做数学题的模样，一副在每周升旗仪式下发表优秀学生演讲的模样。

「好，我再给你一次机会。」林彦俊随意拿起旁边的一支钢笔转动几下。

「再有下一次，就不是叫家长这么简单了。」

——

之后你的确安分守己了几天，由于你战绩彪炳，麻辣小太妹的称号更加响亮了，班上的同学更不敢随意招惹你，李小伟那个猪头四每次见到你都恨不得上天或者遁地，或者干脆原地消失。

「喂喂，下课要不要去那间店看看啊？听说最新一季的货来了！」

好友故意用手肘顶了顶你的腰间，你的腰一软忍不住闷哼两声，「不要用啦很痒！什么店啊？」

「那间买手店啊！你前几天不是说蛮想去看看的，刚好我今天有空。」

那是一间品牌集合的买手店，最近新开在学校附近，通常这种买手店价格都偏高，但店主的眼光很不错你前几天刚看上店里一只Georg Jensen的戒指，纯银材质没有过多花巧装饰，正中央采用扭臂设计将戒指折弯成一个巧妙的弧度，加上碎钻点缀简洁而不失浪漫。

可惜价格也过于浪漫，学生妹实在消费不起。

你想了想今天也没什么事做，于是便答应了，去看看又不一定要花钱。

放学后在校门口等好友，却被临时放鸽子。收到好友的简讯，对方说突然要陪男朋友去买东西，改天再约。

有异性没人性，你收起手机不满地撇撇嘴，算了，大不了自己去，又不是非要人陪。

「小姐，这只Georg Jensen纯银戒指目前店里只有一只了，您可以先看一下。」店长礼貌地把戒指从玻璃柜里拿出来放在丝绒布上。

你点点头，拿起来端详着戒指越看越是喜欢，把它戴在手上打量来打量去，最后挣扎道，「嗯……请问有没有什么折扣活动呢？」

「不好意思目前店里没有新的活动呢。」店长一脸歉意，见有新的客人进来店里，微微欠身，「您随意看，我去前面看一下。」

你点点头，又拿着戒指依依不舍望眼欲穿，把玩了好一阵子才终于放回丝绒布上，原本想要跟店长说明一声，但因为店里才刚开张所以这几天顾客特别多，你也就懒得再挤过去找店长了，自己在店里晃晃悠悠，看看架子上的衣服，翻翻配件区的帽子和包包，一无所获，便打算离开。

此时店里总算没什么客人了，店长走回柜台，丝绒布上什么也没有，他疑惑地掀开丝绒布确认，又往玻璃柜里看了几眼，看见你即将打算离开，便箭步上前把你拦住，「小姐，您不能离开！」

「啊？」突然被拦下你一头雾水，「我为什么不能离开？」

「刚刚您看的那只戒指，请问您最后放在哪里了？」店长没有直接说明，但眼神却带了几分怀疑，上下打量你的着装和打扮。

「最后我放回去那块布上面啦。」你对他这个眼神感到很不悦，自己的确看起来一身太妹打扮，和刚刚店里的其他学生客人的确有一些不同，但这又能代表什么，店长这副怀疑自己偷东西的表情使你诧异，「你这是什么意思？是说我偷了你的戒指吗？」

这种莫须有的罪名和脏水泼到自己身上，你一贯火爆的脾气没忍下来，「刚才人来人往，你有什么证据证明是我偷的？喂，你搞清楚状况好不好！」说完你气愤地甩开他的手并打算离开店里。

这下子店长更以为你是作贼心虚才反应过激急着要离开，先入为主的观念令他认定八九不离十是你偷了戒指，「你…你别走，再走我就报警！」

「那你最好赶紧报，我就站在这里等警察来……」你转念一想，不对，虽然说自己的确问心无愧没错，但万一搞到最后要去派出所，老妈肯定又会不分青红皂白教训自己一顿，教训也就算了，还会克扣零用钱。还是先想想有没有办法自证吧，你看了看店面，「你这里有没有监控录像？」

「没有。」店长叉腰，「店刚开没几天，还没来得及装。」

「那你要我怎么办！」你气急，「除了我刚才明明这么多人出入，你就一口咬定是我。」

店长俨然没有刚才接待客人的好耐性，没打算听你讲这些有的没的，「少来这套了，我看你这身制服，你是旁边学校的学生吧。这样，报警，或者打给你们学校教官室，你还是学生，我可以不报警处理，你自己想吧。」

如果是之前的话你肯定会一股脑选择报警处理，反正自己没做过也没在怕，但此时此刻你不禁觉得自己很委屈，小女生在脆弱的时候总是下意识希望找到依靠为自己出头，或者说找到可以相信自己的人，能够站在自己这边。

来回拉扯无果，你深呼吸一口气，「那就打给教官室吧。」

——

林彦俊赶到店里的时候天色已经开始变暗了。

你坐在店里的沙发上，看到林彦俊进门的那一刻就已经忍不住用哀怨可怜的眼神迫切地看向他。

他来到你身旁，洞悉了你眼底里的情绪，他无声地扫了你一眼，然后和店长开始了解事情经过。

听完整件事以后，林彦俊沉思一刻，笃定地和店长说道，「我了解事情经过了。首先，作为她的教官，以我对她的了解，我相信她不会做这样的事。」

你站在林彦俊身后，内心一阵柔软。

你有些沾沾自喜，原来自己虽然外表看起来不乖还很调皮，但在林教官心目中还不至于是个顽劣分子，教官还是相信自己的。

「再者，」林彦俊慢慢走到柜台处，「就您刚所说的，我的学生并非店里唯一一位客人，在没有真凭实据之前，都不应该认定我的学生有偷窃行为。」

「而你刚刚也请店员搜身，又翻找过她的随身物品，的确没有找到你所说的戒指…」林彦俊气焰逼人，他站在店长面前背挺得笔直，表情冷峻，由于背光使得他本就没什么表情的脸更添了几分阴郁。店长自觉自己的确理亏，摸摸鼻子逞强，「刚刚那几个客人都是穿着你们学校的校服的，就算不是她，应该也是你们的学生偷的……」

林彦俊一听，眼神更锋利了些，他往后看了你一眼，在外人面前极力维护自己的学生，「如果您有任何新的证据指明是我们学校的学生做的，请随时与我联系，作为他们的教官我责无旁贷。但如果您没有证据全凭自己想象，信口开河，我也不能接受我的学生被空穴来风的事影响了学习状态。」

店长无话可说，林彦俊颔首，「教官的电话是二十四小时畅通的，学生随时可以向教官求助，同样，店长有新的进展也可以先联系我。学生需要教官的保护，但也不会包庇学生。」

他回头，「走吧。」

你默默跟在林彦俊身后，看了眼已经彻底蔫了的店长，觉得他可怜又讨厌，再没有多留片刻，你紧跟着他一起走出店门。

才刚走出店门几步，林彦俊停下脚步回过头看你，你差点没刹住撞上他。从他说话的语气中听得出他心情不太好，「你在得意什么。」

「……啊？」你懵圈，歪头想了想，搞不懂教官的意思，便小小声回答，「没有啊…我又没有说什么……」

「跟我去教官室。」林彦俊耐住怒气，拍了拍本就一尘不染的左肩，「现在。」

「靠……又去？」

果然下一秒又迎上林彦俊深不可测的眼眸。

「…好的我知道了。」

——

行政楼显然已经没有其他人了，如果不是因为飞来横祸，现在的你肯定早就在家里躺着看韩剧了。

眼前的教官不发一语，你的小脑瓜绞尽脑汁也想不通林彦俊干嘛这么生气，明明又不是自己的错…

你留意到林彦俊在想事情的时候会有惯用的小动作，手指在桌面上有意无意地敲打，然而整间办公室除了敲打桌子的声音外一片死寂。

你和他谁也没有先开口，你不敢开口是因为无法揣测他的想法，秉着多说多错的原则静观其变。

林彦俊不先开口是在等你向他坦白，方才的确是因为在这种场景下，出于没有明确证据，他必须保护自己的学生不受到任何伤害。但这个小太妹到底有没有偷拿人家东西实在连林彦俊也说不准，一向外冷内热的他又忍不住想要用手指戳自己的太阳穴，为调皮小太妹操碎了心，真的是脑壳生疼。

「你都没有话要跟我说？」话到了嘴边，林彦俊的语气又变得冷冰冰。

「唔…要说什么？」你实在是猜不透林教官的心，「李小伟的事吗？还是戒指的事？」

林彦俊手背托住下巴，慢慢点头，「嗯，想说什么都可以。」

「李小伟那个蠢货偷窥我，我没戳瞎他就已经很客气了。」你放松警惕当作是在和朋友聊天，「戒指的事…刚才要谢谢教官，还好有你在…不然我一定会被冤枉惨了。刚才那个店长……」

你自说自话，林彦俊就一直观察你，看你到底是顾左右而言他还是真的是无辜的。他想到些什么，突然勾起嘴角，似乎对于自己接下来的行径感到很有意思，却又有几分恶劣。

他打断了你，故作严肃，「我说过的，再有下一次，就不是叫家长这么简单了。」

「什么？」

「戒指到底藏在哪里了，自己拿出来吧。」林彦俊看着眼前错愕的你，狠下心来，「如果现在拿出来的话，我可以当作什么事都没有发生过。」

你难以置信，教官居然不是相信自己的，只是碍于不想小事化大影响了学校的名声所以才在店长面前力保自己吗。

你着急地辩解，不想要被教官误会，「不是…教官我真的没有偷东西！我发誓！」

林彦俊站起来叹气，摇摇头逐步向你靠近，「成绩不好可以努力学习，爱讲垃圾话也可以试着一点点改过来，平时小打小闹犯的校规我可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，但这次的行为是触犯法律的，我希望你可以主动跟我坦白。」

你眼睛和耳朵蹭地涨红了，又气又急坐立不安干脆也站起来和林彦俊解释，扯着他的衣袖不肯放手，「我没有！我说了没有偷就是没有偷！明明他们也检查过的，我身上根本没有戒指，教官你相信我…」

「那是因为，检查得不够仔细吧。」

他悠悠地说出这句话，你愣住了。

「那个店员能检查什么，包包，口袋，顶多叫你脱个鞋子吧。」林彦俊松开你的手，绕到你身后，你看不见他，但似乎对方靠得很近。

「戒指这么小，可以藏的地方有很多…」他上下打量，温温热热的气息洒在你耳朵上，「例如，嘴巴里。」

「或者，内衣里。甚至…别人不敢检查的地方里。」

如果对方不是教官的话，如果不是身在行政楼办公室的话，这个距离，这种语气，这番话语，说是一个男人在夜店里和你调情也不为过。

教官这是性骚扰吗？你猛地抬头，对上林彦俊正经而严厉的视线，仿佛一切只是自己的错觉，误解了林彦俊。

但胸口开始发热，头脑昏昏涨涨，教官的话刺激了你的心，你看见小鹿在高速公路上横冲直撞的画面，不由咽了咽口水。

林彦俊依然在观察你，故意说一些有误导性的话语，心虚还是害羞，他从你的反应里判断出你的确应该是清白的，便打算就此作罢，让你赶紧回家别想太多。

然而你呼吸有点急促，刚才被逼急而发红的眼睛水汪汪地眨着，睫毛上也有一颗颗细小的泪珠，你的双颊因为羞涩而通红，衬得像一颗新鲜熟透的红苹果，随时待人摘下，一口咬下去，品尝鲜甜多汁的好滋味。

林彦俊没有料到你的下一个举动——你抓着他的手，放在自己的腰上，结结巴巴地嘴巴贴近到他的耳边，「如果…教官不信的话…可以检查看看……」

青春期懵懂的少女很容易行差踏错，教官理应尽力为她们导正人生方向，然而少女青春的美好肉体过于靠近，他已经闻到了女孩子自身和洗发水，洗衣粉揉合在一起，淡淡的，清甜自然的，令人舒畅的味道。

他的手心触摸到你腰间的体温，手背感受你细小嫩滑的手掌，神使鬼差地没有及时把你放开，这是他犯的第一个错误。

第二个错误是任由调皮的人儿靠近自己的胸膛，人儿钻进自己的怀里，并把自己往里塞。

林彦俊僵硬地视线往下与你对视，你干脆一不做二不休，小手掐着他的脸，然后不计后果地亲了上去。

于是林彦俊没有再去数自己到底犯了多少个错误。

软肉在怀，你的吻技相当青涩，这点让林彦俊出乎意料，对你的印象是平日呱噪又爱闹的小太妹，调皮的程度却与吻技成反比，他当然不意外你经验丰富有一堆小男友，但却非常惊讶你连舌头都不会伸出来。

于是他反客为主拿回主动权，舌尖蛮横地横扫过你的口腔，在最接近大脑的地方兴风作浪掀起轩然大波，晕乎乎的你完全不是他的对手，只能被蜘蛛的网死死缠住，等待被一点点吸取养分直到成为对方身体的一部分。

「嘴巴，确认没有。」

林彦俊终于表露出不同于平日的神色，你看见他眼底里波涛汹涌的欲望，深海里的蛟龙不耐烦地来回游荡，伺机而行随时会冲出水面。

「接下来是内衣。」

他的手掌要比你的大得多，你们不停歇地吞咽对方的唾液，唇齿交错，你感受到他的手掌爱不释手地徘徊在你纤细的腰间上，从小腹轻抚到背脊，顺势而上，直到摸到你的内衣扣。

他娴熟地单手便解开了它，隔着布料温度蔓延到肉团上，他一手可以完全掌握住，轻一下重一下地摸索起来，你甚至来不及说不可以。

娇嫩的肉团被教官粗长骨节分明的手放肆蹂躏，你忍不住发出几声嘤咛，林彦俊没有因此而放慢动作，某种程度上你感觉自己是在接受教官的处罚，对于自己不知死活挑衅教官的小小处罚。

林彦俊把上衣连带内衣一同往上拉，卡在你的锁骨上，林彦俊过于直接而炽热的目光锁定在你两颗饱满的肉团上，你羞得想要用手遮挡，却被他单手钳住，双手一并举至头顶。

「不要啊…这样…好奇怪…」你有气无力地反抗，不停娇喘着。

「站好，不准动。」

他慵懒地用手掌托了托你的其中一颗浑圆，又伸出食指随意挑拨乳头，不经意地落下一句评语，

「发育得不错。」

你羞愧难当，在一个军人面前你根本一点反抗能力都没有，他肆意玩弄你的浑圆，软绵的肉团被捏成各种奇怪的形状，你双腿发软，只能依靠在林彦俊身上，接受对方的宠爱。

林彦俊低头含住乳尖，顽劣地用嘴唇吸吮，你开始后悔自己不该乱点火，暗骂了几句脏话，又语无伦次地求饶。

「靠……别舔啊……」

「教官我错了…不要了…啊……」

林彦俊松开嘴唇，对于你这种爱讲垃圾话的坏习惯表示不满，「真是欠缺管教。」

他放开你的双手，在你还没反应过来的时候把你转过身，背对着他。

裙子被粗鲁地掀起，今天你穿的是白色的蕾丝内裤，他掐住你的屁股，手掌用不大不小的力度一掌拍打在肉臀上，你头脑空白，哽咽一下便哇地一声委屈而娇气地哭了出来。

「趴在桌子上。」

他冷冷地命令道，你顺从地趴下去，屁股被他一手抬了起来，你绷直双腿只能用脚尖站在地上，大部分重量都压在了林彦俊的手臂上。

「内衣也检查完了，只剩最后一个地方。」

「不要啊…我不要呜呜……教官…不要这样啊……」你哭得上气不接下气，还是哆哆嗦嗦地向林彦俊求饶。

话音刚落又是一巴掌打在娇嫩的屁股上，手掌的红印马上浮现。

小太妹哪里遭受过这种对待，又无力反抗对方，平日嚣张的气焰被全部浇熄，教官把自己的屁股打得好痛…

「呃…教官不要打我……我听话了我真的乖乖听话了呜呜呜……别打了…屁股都要肿了啦……」

「你乖乖的，教官怎么会惩罚好学生呢。」

林彦俊浅笑，然后手指抵在穴口处有节奏地往里面轻戳，少女敏感的肉体不用多久便开始变得湿润，蜜液沾湿了白色内裤，中间形成一个圆弧形的水痕。

林彦俊用手指拨开内裤，中指才刚戳进穴口，饱满的两片肉唇便把他的手指包裹着，热情又甜美。

他坏心地将中指推入蜜径，嘴上还不饶人恶趣味地正经八百，「嗯？戒指在哪里……到底在哪里呢？会是在这里吗？」

手指无礼地在你私密的花园里到处造访，假装是在找戒指，却用力摁在那微微凸起的小山丘上。

「唔啊啊啊啊啊……别……」你意乱情迷地垫着脚尖，直到腿根开始酸麻，花心处被强势进攻，你哭得梨花带雨，林彦俊看了却没有心疼，反而愈发激起了施虐欲，想要看到你哭，想要看到你求饶又离不开他的样子。

下半身早已变得酸软，林彦俊此刻像一头雄性荷尔蒙爆发的黑豹，把你死死压在身下对你予取予求，手指压迫住最敏感的地方强迫你直达高潮。

「放开我…我要……上厕所呜……」

「傻瓜，这不是要尿尿，是你快要高潮了。」林彦俊轻声细语地说道，语气变得温柔起来。

「呃啊啊…憋不住了……救救我……」你痛苦地摇摇头。

「不要忍耐，好好感受它。」他揉了揉你的头发，更温柔地安抚你。

下一秒过分地强加一根手指进去，来回拨弄那处敏感点，你再也无法忍耐，一举涌上了高潮。

头脑发白之际，你迷迷糊糊地看见林彦俊脱下裤子和内裤，粗壮的那根把你吓坏，你硬撑起身子想要离开，又被林彦俊按在桌子上，无耻地撅起屁股准备挨操。

「你的确没有偷东西。」林彦俊的那根抵在湿滑的穴口上下磨蹭，「所以教官想要给你一点奖励。」

龟头慢动作滑入蜜道，两片肉唇被撑开，从林彦俊的角度他甚至能看见嫩红的穴肉在不停张合，似乎在期待性器的光临。

「乖孩子。」

林彦俊俯在你身上，亲吻你的脸颊，「慢慢感受，我是怎么一点点插进来的。」

他的动作很慢，故意要你感受下身被逐步撑大的感受，粗长全数进入你的时候，你觉得肚子鼓鼓的好撑好难受。

「拿出来…教官……好不舒服……」你转头边啜泣边把手往下伸，试图把林教官那根拿出来。

「听话，很快就舒服了。」他顺势把你的手钳住你根本动弹不得，于是林彦俊开始抽插起来，力气逐渐变大，一下下故意往敏感点撞击，撞得你双眼无神，嘴巴张大不断喘息呻吟。

「不啊啊啊……嗯啊……」

肉柱在体内横冲直撞，与紧密的蜜道结合，你一开始很不适应，只想着逃跑和哭喊，但林彦俊始终不肯放过你，才刚在你身上泄了一次，肉柱居然没有疲软下去，很快又在你的身体里涨大，然后你又开始感觉到鼓鼓涨涨的想要把林彦俊推开。

这次教官比起刚刚有耐性些，九浅一深的方式慢慢撩动你的心房，你不再感觉纯粹地被迫呻吟，而是因为对方的温柔而逐渐动情。

「啊哈…啊啊……教官嗯啊……」

你的声线开始变得甜腻，林彦俊知道你慢慢被操开了，终于开始发浪起来。

他不再把你压着，把你转过来正面相对，你立马双腿交缠上他的腰间。正值需求旺盛的年纪，而且还是军人，他担心你会不会有点吃不消，然而却被你的双腿缠得死死的，你也没有再哭泣了，还满眼春色，「啊啊啊…还要……教官嗯……」

「嗯？适应了？」林彦俊动作却故意慢下来，「还要吗？」

「要…还要……给我啊……」

林彦俊不满足，动作更慢了，「要什么？刚刚不是哭着说不要吗？」

得不到满足你脾气又上来了，无理取闹哭闹着大喊，「要啊快点给我……要大懒叫…要教官的大懒叫…操死我嗯嗯……」

「听话的小孩才会有懒叫吃，」林彦俊眼神一沉，凑前亲吻你的小嘴，「乖乖听教官的管教吗？」

你下意识地点头附和，「听……听话…我很乖……乖乖要吃懒叫……」

「好大…好棒啊……教官好大…」

不管你头脑清不清醒，是不是被情欲侵占脑袋，反正既然你已经答应他好好听话了，他便作数，于是又开始操干起来，直到把你喂饱。

——

「早知道这种方法能让你变乖，我就应该早点拿出来用的。」

小太妹一改以前目无法纪的作风，虽然依然会化妆上学，依然穿着那件短到家的校裙，但脾气的确有所收敛，也不会再随意欺负同学。

「教官……」你嘟着小嘴在没有人的走廊上，扯着林彦俊的制服不允许离开，「我最近越来越乖，没有乱翘课了，你…是不是可以给我一个小奖励啊？」

林教官一脸严肃，拨开你顽皮的小手，「说说看。」

明明就没有别人！你撒娇故意钻进教官怀里，小小声，羞答答地说，「人家……想要吃…脐橙……」

「脐橙嘛…」林彦俊了然，心想小太妹到底从哪里学来这种有的没的的，但还是勾起嘴角，对你也小小声地说，

「教官今晚喂你吃两次。」


End file.
